Baiser sous le gui
by Fujimaru
Summary: Qu'arrive t-il quand Lucy fait une chute? Et que son équipe part en mission pour payer son loyer? Et si un certain dragon slayer de la foudre doit s'occuper de notre mage stellaire? Ceci est mon premier One-Shot! Donnez-moi des conseils pour m'améliorer. Désolé, il est un peu court.


Ce matin il neige sur la ville de Magnolia. Nous sommes le 24 décembre, la veille de noël. Une mage blonde appartenant à la guilde de Fairy Tail se réveillait dans son lit. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver son compère aux cheveux roses. Elle haussa les épaules et se prépara. Elle prit une douche, puis enfila un pull à col roulé bleu, un jean et fit sa traditionnelle couette sur le côté. Une fois prête, elle ferma la porte de son appartement et commença à marcher.

La neige formait une pellicule blanche sur le chemin et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela jolie. Elle se mit sur le bord du canal comme à son habitude mais les pêcheurs la dissuadèrent de continuer car le bord du canal était devenu glissant.

Elle arriva devant l'immense porte en bois, mais en s'avançant pour l'ouvrir, elle glissa sur une plaque de verglas et tomba sur sa cheville. Elle étouffa un grognement et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever en vain. Elle se résigna donc à rester au sol, quelqu'un devra bien entrer ou quitter la guilde. Cela faisait environ 5 bonnes minutes que la jeune constellationiste était à terre quand soudain son meilleur ami Natsu arriva.

« -Eh Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Demanda-t-il.

Ben, j'allais ouvrir la porte et j'ai glissé. Avoua-t-elle rouge de gêne.

Et pourquoi tu ne te relèves pas ?

J'aimerais bien mais je me suis fait mal à la cheville… »

Il aida son amie à se relever et ils passèrent ensemble l'immense porte de la guilde.

Natsu déposa la blonde au bar et se lança dans une bagarre avec son rival de toujours : Grey

Ce sui était qu'une vulgaire bagarre entre mage devint vite une bataille générale où les principaux mages participaient et d'autres se cachaient pour éviter les divers projectiles lancés aléatoirement. Quand le magnifique fraisier XXL spécial noël en édition supra-limité d'Erza s'écrasa lamentablement parterre, un grand blanc s'installa dans la guilde. Ils regardèrent tous la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail essayant de déceler une once de réaction.

« …Natsu…Grey… et les autres… VOUS ALLEZ TOUS MOURIR, JE VAIS VENGER MON PAUVRE FRAISIER MEME SI POUR CA JE DOIS TRANSFORMER CE BATIMENT EN BOUCHERIE GEANTE ! » Hurla-t-elle avec un regard plus que meurtrier.

Pendant que certains mages étaient en train de se faire «gentiment punir » par Erza, Lucy discutait avec la serveuse Mirajane.

« - Je ne vais pas pouvoir payer mon loyer ! Pleurnicha la blonde.

Et pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas une mission ? lui demanda le belle Mirajane

Avec ma cheville, c'est impossible…

Ben on a cas y aller pour toi Luce. S'incrusta le mage de feu (Avec sur son visage le résultat de la punition de la rousse.)

Non, demain c'est noël et j'ai pas envie de vous gâcher cette fête…

Ben, ça sera ton cadeau de notre part. »

Elle lui sourit et l'équipe partit pour cette fameuse mission en laissant la constellationiste au bar.

«-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Mais je ne peux pas marcher… Soupira la blonde

Attend, je vais demander à quelqu'un de te raccompagner et de te surveiller! lui répondit la barmaid. »

Et ce quelqu'un ne fut autre que notre dragon slayer au tempérament électrique. Il allait protester mais le regard noir que lui lança Mira le dissuada de faire le moindre petit commentaire.

Il prit le bras de l'invocatrice et ils commencèrent à marcher dans le sens du retour. Le chemin s'effectua dans le silence jusqu' à l'appartement. Ils entrèrent et le petit fils du maître la déposa sur son lit.

« - Ah, la barbe, je suis clouée au lit le jour du réveillon. Souffla la blonde

Et moi tu crois quoi blondinette, je suis coincé ici à te surveiller, j'suis pas une baby-sitter… lui répondit le mage de rang S

Dit tout de suite que c'est l'enfer d'être avec moi !

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque blondinette.

Elle devint rouge de colère et gesticula dans tous les sens en grognant des insultes au mage électrique. En ayant marre de cette agitation et du bruit insupportable provoqué par la mage, il utilisa le premier moyen venu à l'esprit pour la faire taire. Il rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celles de la constellationiste et les scella en un baiser. La blonde surprise de cet acte se laissa enivrer par la douceur des lèvres de Luxus et se laissa totalement faire. De son côté, il était content de l'avoir fait taire et fier de voir l'effet qu'il produisait. Il voulait voir jusqu'où elle irait et passa sa langue contre les lèvres de la jeune femme qui les ouvrit lui laissant l'accès. Le baiser qui devait seulement la faire taire s'approfondit devint vite un baiser langoureux. Au bout d'un petit moment ils durent se séparer car le manque d'air se fit sentir. Lucy haletait et était rouge, Luxus lui arborait un sourire fier.

« Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire taire je suis prêt à recommencer ». Lui annonça le blond

Alors il ne l'aimait pas. Ce baiser ne signifiait donc rien pour lui. Elle avait donné son premier baiser à quelqu'un qui ne ressentait rien pour elle. Un élan de tristesse s'empara d'elle et quelques larmes commencèrent à dévaler sa joue puis elle se mit à sangloter. Le mage qui la vit tenta de s'approcher pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais elle le repoussa.

« - Tu…tu m'as pris mon premier baiser… sanglota-t-elle

Si ce n'est que pour le baiser je peux t'en donner un autre si tu veux. »

Il se rapprocha à nouveau des lèvres roses de Lucy mais elle le repoussa n'ayant pas envie de se refaire embrasser par quelqu'un n'ayant aucun sentiment pour elle.

Elle se mit dos à lui et le mage d'électricité sortit de la pièce expliquant qu'il allait faire un tour.

Il marchait d'un pas nonchalant dans les rues enneigées de la ville. Il se demandait pourquoi la voir pleurer le mettait aussi mal alaise. D'habitude, il ignore royalement les pleurs de n'importe qui alors pourquoi avec elle ce serait différent? Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il avait ce sentiment de culpabilité, après tout ce n'est qu'un baiser. Il grogna et continua sa petite ballade.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Fried et lui expliqua ce qui le tracassait. Sa réponse fut sans appel : Il était tombé sous le charme de Mlle Lucy Heartfilia. Il lui dit aussi que le premier baiser est quelque chose de très important pour une fille, et qu'il devrait aller s'excuser. Après cette brève discussion le mage runique reprit sa route et Luxus la sienne.

Il était sur le sentier retour, il s'arrêta devant une vitrine où il vit un magnifique pendentif en argent avec un éclair. Il eut un éclair de génie, et rentra dans la bijouterie l'acheter pour ensuite retourner chez Lucy. Elle lui faisait toujours la tête.

Il lui tendit le paquet quelle déballa et fut surprise du cadeau qu'il lui avait offert.

« - Euh… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas que ce baiser était important pour toi. Dit-il un peu perdu car il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser.

Merci, il est très beau. »

Elle lui sourit et il se mit à rougir instantanément. Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux mages décidèrent ensuite de retourner à la guilde passer le réveillon avec les autres.

Ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent sous une branche de gui. Comme le veut la tradition ils échangèrent un chaste baiser puis Luxus annonça

« Euh, je ne suis pas très doué pour la parole, mais voilà je t'aime. Et je comprendrais si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments… »

Elle déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Luxus Draer, je crois bien que je vais te décevoir mais je ne t'aime pas, je suis totalement éprise de toi… »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau comme pour sceller ces paroles…

Comme quoi une chute peut vous apporter beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez.


End file.
